


The Boy Who has Eclipsed the Sun

by stagprince666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagprince666/pseuds/stagprince666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sterek poem I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who has Eclipsed the Sun

 

The Boy Who has Eclipsed The Sun

 

You look at the boy with constellations on his skin

The Pillars of Creation are nothing but his kin

With clumsy steps and flares of grace

With amber eyes and porcelain face

 

Never once has he raised his hand

A wound on his soul, nothing but a brand

To hurt another would cause him pain

Inconceivable to his near genius brain

 

Yet using his might for good and valor

He has never had to struggle for power

Being born from the Law of the Land

He always tries to protect the Damned

 

Divining the meaning of the stares

He tries to negate his scars

Walking a star lit path, he finds his fate

It’s you, in a facade of hate

 

With your attempted scowl

His wit always makes you howl

A call to the moon so far

No matter how much you try, you always seem subpar

 

He has saved you from the fire

And hoisted you to lands drier

You refuse to admit you love him

But are so willing to let your hands skim

 

It is now that he has his hand on your shoulder

Drawing you back from places much colder

With love so blinding and great

Unfortunately you looked away far too late

 

You have fallen for the boy with constellations on his skin

To walk with him as an equal seems to be a sin

Hand in hand you voyage to places much darker

Now you and he have to speak much starker

 

Bickering but always loving

Caressing but always shoving

A tug of war like gravity

Love so sweet it causes a cavity

 

You have walked through life under the glow of the stars

And ambled your way through many bars

But now you have seen love’s true light

And feel so free you’re ready for flight

 

Hand in hand, you’re ready for life’s great adventure

With nothing but starlight as a quencher

The love that has grown too strong

Love that can rival the ring of a gong

 

You have seen the meaning of true love

And looked upon a celestial dove

Looking upon his glowing face, you try not to run

You have finally seen the boy who has eclipsed the sun

 

 


End file.
